My new Life with Cherry Blossom !
by deidara.iwagakure.969
Summary: "The Angel of love,who I call Cherry Blossom,the one who gived me a new start of my life!" - Naruto "The Blondie who made me love someone for real and who can treat a girl with a respect, I love him even if he is Jinchuriki!" -Sakura This story is about how Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura finaly got together. From first kiss to first child. *Kawaii*
1. Something that I never saw in my life

**Chapter 1#**  
_Something that I never saw in my life…_

Living in the dark world, I would never thought that I would find light. It was really hard for me, and I had many troubles. I survived on loneliness, cold, dark, emptiness and without a single soul to share my troubles with. I hate the life that lies outside my dull windows, all I can see are empty bodies without light in their beating hearts and without a care they lived on. I isolated myself in a room from everyone out there.

Then I saw a pink glimpse of light. There she was… walking around in all her beauty, her pinkish hair was shining and flowing in the air like waves in a loud sea. The eyes…oh yeah… they were colour of forest – the greenest I ever saw in my miserable life. I never saw any person with a face beautiful like this one, wearing an amazing smile that no one else could pull off. I started to wonder about her, is she the Cherry Blossom that brightens up this rotten world, or is it just my silly imagination working up on me again.

"So maybe there is some hope in the world, and people have light in their beating hearts" Naruto started to question himself. "Should I go and meet her, she seems so kawaii to me." Naruto decided, his speech full of excitement.

* * *

_Naruto going outside to meet "Cherry Blossom" _

He opened his dusty window for the first time just to meet that gorgeous girl. "There I am, so near to her now, but I feel my heart is racing like a cheetah and is going to come out of my chest any second.." He thought…

"Ermm..hi?" Said the Blondie with blushing face.  
"**Konnichiwa!**" Said the Cherry blossom and bent down with a little grin to greet the sudden intruder.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. May I know your name please?" Naruto wore a warm smile which complimented his pink-ish cheeks which made his whisker-like skars to pop out.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Haruno Sakura." – She replied the boy with a smile.

"Sakuraaaa…!" He played the beautiful name in his mind, which stuck on replay.

"I am really sorry to say this, but I have to go now, because my parents are waiting for me. I hope I can see you again soon. Good-bye!" - Said so, she bowed down to apologise and rushed home.

* * *

**-His mind-**

Haruno Sakura… the name of my "Cherry Blossom"….she looks even more adorable than far away from my dusty window… Why was my heart beating so fast? I can now feel a pain in my chest! He put his shaking hand on his chest where his big heart laid. "I had never experienced these strange feelings before. I wonder what it could be…"  
"Oh God, what is this horrible odour?" He sniffs himself to check if the smell comes from him. "Oh God, why do I smell so horrible? Ehhh, I think I'm going to throw up any minute now! Better run back home and take a refreshing shower before someone else starts stanching like me…"

* * *

"Finally I made it back home, I need to wash off really fast. I think I might even smell worse that a old horse in action!" He started undressing throwing his orange jumpsuit to side of the bathroom. "_OHH SUGAR-PIE!_ I hope Sakura didn't notice how terrible my body odour was and got creped out, or maybe she did notice it… maybe that's why she ran away from me like her life depended on it and made a false excuse to me that she need to go and see her parents. SERIOUSLY why does all weird stuff happen to me when I'm trying to impress a beautiful girl?!" He shook his head furiously and stepped into the shover cabin, trying to forget about the past five minutes.

**To be continue...  
****Next chapter name: "Cherry Blossom" we met again  
**


	2. Cherry Blossom we met again

**Chapter 2#**

_"Cherry Blossom" we met again_

_"New day – means something__for __different individuals__, but what does it means for Uzumaki Naruto?"  
_

I spend lonely nights in my apartment alone. Not a soul that could cheer me up when my slumber is over,or just give a warm smile. Yeah, I am lonely individual in the Ninja World, but I am determined, that the day will come and my turn my life over.

Each morning, I listen to children chatters while they play and run around happily to academy and back in their cozy homes. They seem as if they don't have a pain or a care about what happens around them, because they know that they have someone who can protect them-Parents.

I always wake up in my room where I have my old but comfy bed next to the dusty window, and above my it, the leaf symbol of my village- Konoha. My blood red and noisy clock that reminds me I have an academy to go to. Unlike for all ninja's, my apartment is dirty as hell…I am not embarrassed about it, because I have no one for them to see it...hahaha..

Well it is now 8 a.m. and I have to get ready for my academy '_**dattebayo**_'! He rushed out of the old bed, that threatened to brake down any moment.

He ran to bathroom and brushed his teeth till he was satisfied of the whiteness. Then washed the sleep from his ocean blue eyes. After he finished his business in the bathroom he grabbed the kettle and set it on so the water could boil for the pot ramen he had every breakfast, lunch and dinner. While the kettle was doing it's job, Naruto did his... He yanked his orange suit from wardrobe, what he normally wear every day when it warm outside and put it on.

Pshhh... Click!

the hissing from the boiling kettle quieted down as it automatically switched off.

Well I see that my water is ready now, I can now put it in my delicious pork ramen...Yummy!

3 minutes past, since he poured the boiling water in ramen pot. He slumped down oh a chair and rubbed his hand together and with a hungry tummy he axclaimed to himself. '_**itadakimasu**_'!

Yummy I feel so full, that I think my belly will burst open now...ehh anyway '_**gochiso sama deshita'**_! I think it's time to go for me now...mmh, I wonder where did I put my goggles?! He questioned himself. Oh well there is no time to look for them because I will be late for my lesson, I will just go without them today, bwahaha.

He locked his front door and flied to the academy.

There I am, standing in front of my class door, waiting for my legs to enter, but my lover part of the body is telling me something strange. Is that what you call, 'butterfly's'?. As I enter the class slowly and causally, my eyes turned to someone with that warm smile on they face, and my heart started to beat as fast as it could. I couldn't believe my eyes. I can see my "Cherry Blossom" again... at this class... at this time and at this place. Could it be fate? I was questioning myself again. I slowly made myself up to her to ask her if she's alright, she looked at me with bright eyes and a slight blush on her pretty face. Did she remember me... The unknown stranger who came up to her yesterday ?! Thought roaming through my mind in desperate way to find the answers.

"**Ohayogozaimasu!**" said Sakura with a bright smile on her face.

"Gooooood morning Sakura-chan!" The blonde bowed down to show respect and to hide his blush on his tanned skin.

"Your name is Uzumaki Naruto, the blond guy from yesterday, am I right?" she asked him,hoping that she didn't make a mistake.

"**Hai!**" he reply with a happy face. "May I sit here with you, please?" He pointed to an empty seat next to Sakura, fingers crossed hiding behind his back, praying for a 'yes'.

"Yes, why not! It will be a good idea and we can get to know each other a bit more." Sakura paused and changed her cheerful smile to a more sad one. "Also, I'm really sorry about yesterday that I run away from you. I really had to go to my parents."

I sat down next to her and I felt a relax feeling take over my shaking body. I felt like I was sleeping in nirvana, where I can be happy for the rest of my life. But then…he entered... the coolest and hottest student in the whole academy. His hair was black like darkness of a miserable life. No smile on his face…his name was Uchiha Sasuke. I hate that kid, but I can feel that we both share something in common.

He is just like me. No parents and no love, but I wonder... He did have a smirk of light in his previous years. Well I should stop bothering myself about him, because at this moment I'm happy where I am and with who I am siting.

All day long I could't stop my eyes from rolling to her for even a second…her eyes were so bright and clear, like a polished mirror hung on the spring colored wall…when I look deep in her eyes, I can see my reflection in them as clear as a night sky.

She put her hand on her left cheek to lay her tired head down..and when she looks at me with that light smile I wake up in heaven..

Could it be that she's an _**angel of love**__**,**_ that tries to protect me from evil spirits, or is she just a human being that just looks and acts like an angel. I never tasted love. Never felt it. But with her around, I can't stop myself from falling to her. I love her, but does the angel love me back?

* * *

_**To be continue...**_

_**Next Chapter name: Her feelings in Ichiraku**_


	3. Her feelings in Ichiraku…

**Chapter 3#**

_Her feelings in Ichiraku…_

It has been a long day at the academy. I thought 100 years of my life just passed me like lightning. Well, I now finished my lessons and I felt so happy to finally go home now, but I feel like I have to do something. Yep… that's right, I have to ask Sakura if she's alright with me walking her home…hmm..._Uzumaki Narut, be a man!...you can do it..._

"Sakura-chan, can I walk you home please?" Said the Blondie with a slight blush on his cheeks, as he slowly walked up to the Cherry Blossom.

"Well I can walk myself home, but if you really want to, then sure, you can!" She said with a shy face as she found the floor very fascinating.

"Really?!" said the **jinchuriki** with excitement, "It's a pleasure for me to take a beautiful lady like you, home!" He continued with a smile on his face.

"Hehehe" she laughed at him, but inside she felt so honoured by her companion's words.

There I am, walking like a complete moron with a stupid grin on my already red face. Why does my heart beat so fast when I am near her? I was questioning myself. I wonder… does she also feel something, at least a slight tickle in her tummy, when she is next me.. I wonder about that... I have to say something...but what should I….?

"Naruto, would you like to go to **Ichiraku** ramen shop with me?" she asked him and glanced down on the ground. "I feel hungry, but if you don't want to it's alright with me." She finished her sentence and continues to walk down the street.

Did she really asked me to go with her to **Ichiraku**? Is this a DATE?! At the place where I normally eat my lovely, lovely ramen…or is my imagination shooting me up to the heaven of cherry blossoms?

"**Ichiraku?" **He looked down at her, hoping he didn't hear her wrong.

"Yeah, **Ichiraku**" Her hair was flowing in the air as she sent a warm smile Naruto's way.

"**Dattebaoy!**" He jumped in excitement. "Yeah, we can go, I love **Ichiraku**, I always eat ramen there!"

"Hahahaha, Naruto you are so funny, I really love it!" The pink haired girl said with a great smile on her face that let slight giggles escape.

Oh my **Kami**! I am really happy, never have I ever felt like this before in my whole miserable life. I walk on with her to my favourite place called **Ichiraku**… she loves my words, the way I am addressing her. I never saw anyone laugh so happily with such a big and warm smile on their faces. I have to treat her then...ohh SUGAR I hope I have enough money with me to treat her well! At this moment we are on a date! …well probably only for me. I bet she doesn't feel the same way. I just have to make it the best time for both of us, because it only comes in once in your life…

Coming near to a great place, where you can fill up your empty stomach, with an amazing delicious food… ramen. This place is always good to visit when you feel so empty inside and have pain in your chest…well I am not talking about if you are hungry…I am trying to say that when something wrong you are always welcome to visit here, because the old man always cheers you up, and also you can get lucky and he might treat you with a bowl of ramen for free.

"Hello old man!" the Blond ass shouted with great emotions. "I need to treat this beautiful lady with…" He was cut off by Sakura.

"**Konnnichiwa!** May I have a medium bowl of pork ramen, please!" She bows down to the old man in a polite way, and finished the sentence for Naruto.

"And for me as well pork ramen, please!" He said "I feel so hungry now too, it was a very good idea to come here after all, Sakura-chan" He continued muttering.

Here I am, in **Ichiraku,** sitting with a beautiful 'Cherry Blossom' of my dreams, hoping that she is enjoying my company. I need to know this for sure…

"Hey, Naruto." Started Sakura. He looked at her with ramen popping out of his full mouth. "**Hai?**" She looked down on the table. "What do you think of Sasuke…?" Naruto hummed for a minute. "Hmmmm. Well…" He was interrupted by Sakura's dark side. "ISN'T HE A HOTTIE?" Sakura only realised what she has done when Naruto choked on his pork ramen.

No way. Sakura likes Sasuke? But… Sasuke is a total jerk! How can someone beautiful and kind as her can like someone as cold and ungrateful like that Uchiha brat?

Different thought were racing through Naruto's tiny mind.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I never meant to jump like that." She looked worried but forced a smile out. "He is just so dreamy; I can't take my eyes off him…" Sakura confessed.

"No! This can't be!" The Blondie thought to himself, and with that their imaginary date came to its conclusion.

* * *

_**To be continue…**_

_**Next Chapter Name: Failure in confessing**_


	4. Failure in confessing

**Chapter 4#**

_Failure in confessing _

It's a grey day, full of sadness and tears. Even my heart is so worried…it's like something's going to happen with me or someone else, someone close to me…

Maybe this is a warning to me…or are they just my stupid feelings that going to destroy me? Questions flying through my head, while I lazy around in my room.

There I am, sitting in a lesson with Sakura-chan next to me, but every minute she glances at him with obsessed look...And my feelings are getting so tight, that I couldn't breathe when Sasuke-kun was here...Why is this happening to me …why Sasuke…Why him...she don't deserve a person like him who have cold, heartless feelings…

_Be calm Naruto, I might have a chance to be with her._ He was talking in his mind and tried to be calm down.

"Ohhh Sakura-chan" I said in a shaky voice as I watched her run to Sasuke.

She was walking happily with that big smile of hers. Sakura jumped up to Sasuke with a blush on her little **kawaii** face. She seems like a butterfly flying in clear, blue sky, feeling free and full of dreams. But to me it seems as if he is dragging her with force closer to him, even my heart burns and my eyes feel to blast the rain out.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" She said as she approach to him with pink-ish cheeks.

"Hmm...yeahh." He muttered with a sour face that didn't give any interest in what she is saying to him.

"Sasuke-kun... I was watching you since I was small…and I really want to tell you something important…" she was cut by Sasuke words.

"I have no interest in you, if you want to say something, say now and without stopping!" Growled Sasuke, almost spitting the words down her heart.

"Ghmm..." she cleared throat, "_**Sasuke-kun I LOVE YOU!**_" she said it loud and with a confident in her voice to confess to him.

"It's good to hear, but I am not interested in girls like you, because you are useless and annoying..!" he said it to her face in harsh voice and look, and turned away from her to continue to wonder off about revenge bullshit.

I was jealous just a minute ago, but I never saw a person with a cold heart like this before! Inside I feel so happy but on other side I feel so sad and angry, just because how harshly he put his words together and blasted them to Sakura-chan…she is so fragile, that words like these can break her heart in small pieces, that there is almost no chance to fix it.

I saw a single tear run down her face as she ran out of the class. I could feel her pain and embarrassment she store in her heart. I should go and check on how is she; I won't let some scum like Sasuke break her heart right here…

I ran after her down the corridor. I could soon hear a fragile cry's from across the corner. I wonder, could it be Sakura-chan…I looked over the corner and saw my cherry blossom full of tears. My fists were tingling in anger; I'm ready to punch that **TEME** in his ugly face! She only confessed to him…she didn't do anything wrong…why can't people understand other's sensation? I searched for the answer to mine question in my stupid head.

"Why would I ever think that someone as cool as Sasuke-kun would like a low life girl like me…" she was sobbing with a heart full of grief.

"Boom…shhh….Oh SUGAR!" clumsy, hyperactive boy trips over behind Sakura and shot the words out loud. "Why this young and beautiful lady crying here?" he asked her, making the I-Haven't-Heard-Anything-just-passing-by expression.

She continued to cry "I am so useless…I am such a low life, no one needs or wants me…I... I just confessed my love to someone special to me, but he just ignored me and…and didn't even have a single interest in me…I knew that I won't have a single chance to become more closer to him, even for a single centimeter.." She said without even looking at Naruto and watched as a rain falls down.

"Don't cry 'Cherry Blossom', you are not on your own, and he just don't deserve a bright butterfly like you" he whispered into her ear and he hugged her to warm her up. "We had enough tears today, I hope you don't wish for our village to flood full of tears?" he asked her and pulled a smile on his face just to make her more comfortable. "I will protect you from cold that scratches your precious heart inside of your warm body; I will do my best to keep that bright heart warm." He tried to make her smile, and pointed to her heart with his long, manly fingers.

While I was standing with her in the empty corridor, I saw a bright light came out from sky and it started to shine in my blue eyes. The grey sky disappeared and rain was wiped away. The sun was up in the clear, blue sky, shining so bright that you can barely peek at it.

"**Arigatou** Naruto-kun!" she thanked him with a big smile and turned her face to look at birds that were flying in the 'heaven'.

Well, probably the day didn't turn to be as bad; I am so relieved that she was now standing with me with a smile, and not the sulk. I might see a different now…but as I promised, I will keep her heart as warm as I can, because I never go back on my words. That is my ninja way! **Dattebayoooo**!

For me, a smile means every piece of life that I have been given from God….

* * *

_**To be continue…**_

_**Next Chapter name: Fight with scum!**_


	5. Fight with scum

**Chapter 5#**

_Fight with scum!_

I'm having such a great day today since yesterday, I am so happy that I hugged my 'cherry blossom', my 'must do list' can now be complete!

Probably everyone is gazing at me and thinking, what a **baka** is sitting, wearing a scarily happy face, as if they never saw one like mine before…but really, I don't care what they think about me, because I'm seriously feel so great now, that nothing can spoil it! Hmmm… I wonder, where is Sakura-chan now, it seems that she is not a morning person, but I really hope that she will show up later. I really want to see her and that beautiful smile on her tanned face, which makes me feel warm inside in my heart and butterflies in my tummy!

The door creaked opened, and I saw him…him, coming in without even an embarrassed face…it seems that Sasuke never cared about anyone or even showed any interesting in a single person. Not even for his family! Even my smile and happy mood just dropped to ugly scowl.

"Hey you, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in angry voice, "Don't you think that you need to apologise to Sakura-chan for yesterday!" he continued to scowl.

"I don't have a single interest in her or you….and I don't think that I need to apologise for what I said to her yesterday." Said Sasuke without sending a glance at Naruto.

"I hate people like you….you know what?! You are a scum that everyone hates for no specific reason. You couldn't even apologise to an innocent girl who confessed her love to you!" He shouted and pointed at the 'scum'.

"I don't care what you are saying, because you are just an annoying and stupid bastard…also I can't be bothered to talk to people like you. **Teme!**" Said Sasuke in calm voice and walked up to his table and sat down crossing his arms.

"Oyyy, I won't let Sakura-chan get treated like you do!" The blonde warned him, "I will kill you for what you have done!" He was looking for a fight.

"Fine, lets have a fight then." he replied to his duel and shot up from his seat, sending the chair fall backwards. "And if you win, I will apologise to Sakura…and if you lose...you will do anything I say you to." He finished his sentence with a smile, which even the Devil wouldn't even dare to compete with.

"DEAL! **DATEBAYO!**" He shouted, "I won't lose to some scum like you Sasuke~! Hmm!" Shout the **jinchuriki**, secretly praying for his victory.

Here they were, standing outside the academy, face to face, getting ready for a battle like no other and both of them hoping to win. Naruto would never thought that one day he will stand here or somewhere else with Sasuke, having a fight over a girl. Could it be a destiny, or just simple luck – well I could not tell you that because I am not sure myself, but I am sure one day, I might find the answer for this silly question of mine. I feel like something inside my stomach is burning, and I'm feeling a strong power bursting out of my body. I think I know what's happening inside me…and it is all because of him.

His real name is _**Kurama**_, also known as nine-tail beast, bijuu or **Kuybi**_**, **_he lives deep inside my body since I was born. My dad, **Minato** the **Yondaime Hokage , The Yellow Flash** and my mother **Kushina Uzumaki the 2****nd**** jinchuriki** **of nine-tails**, sealed **Kurama **inside me…to protect and grant me a life to continue to live. I am really pleased for what my parents give me, and I still love them, even if they gave me a hard life…

Well, back to my battle with Sasuke, it's just about to begin… who would win, no-one knows, but to find the right answer, I'll need to put all my strength and power into this battle.

I took everything that I had with me, I took out **kunai** and **shureken**…and all others stuff that I mostly take with me. I should win this battle, no matter what I have to do it, for sake of Sakura-chan. Blade to blade, face to face, life or death…

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter's name: Winner!**


End file.
